This invention relates generally to non-volatile flash memory systems, and, more specifically to the structures of memory systems, and to the process of forming them.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which use an array of flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) cells. Such cards may be interfaced with a host, for example, by removably inserting a card into a card slot in a host. Some of the commercially available cards are CompactFlash™ (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Secure Digital (SD) cards, Smart Media cards, personnel tags (P-Tag) and Memory Stick cards. Hosts include personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various data communication devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable audio players, automobile sound systems, and similar types of equipment. An example of a memory card in communication with a host is shown in FIG. 1. The memory card includes a controller and multiple memory units. In some examples just one memory unit is used in a memory card. The memory units and the controller may be formed on the same chip or may be formed on separate chips that are connected together in the memory card. Alternatively, memory systems may be embedded in a larger system such as a personal computer.
A more detailed view of a memory unit such as those of FIG. 1 is shown in FIG. 2. This shows the memory cell array and peripheral circuits. These peripheral circuits are formed on the same substrate as the memory array. Various types of memory array are used. In one type of architecture, a NAND array, a series of strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, are connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be over driven so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell. An example of a NAND architecture array and its operation as part of a memory system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, which patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
In another type of array having a “split-channel” between source and drain diffusions, the floating gate of the cell is positioned over one portion of the channel and the word line (also referred to as a control gate) is positioned over the other channel portion as well as over the floating gate. This effectively forms a cell with two transistors in series, one (the memory transistor) with a combination of the amount of charge on the floating gate and the voltage on the word line controlling the amount of current that can flow through its portion of the channel, and the other (the select transistor) having the word line alone serving as its gate. The word line extends over a row of floating gates. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, 5,661,053, and 6,281,075, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference in their entirety.
A modification of this split-channel flash EEPROM cell adds a steering gate positioned between the floating gate and the word line. Each steering gate of an array extends over one column of floating gates, perpendicular to the word line. The effect is to relieve the word line from having to perform two functions at the same time when reading or programming a selected cell. Those two functions are (1) to serve as a gate of a select transistor, thus requiring a proper voltage to turn the select transistor on and off, and (2) to drive the voltage of the floating gate to a desired level through an electric field (capacitive) coupling between the word line and the floating gate. It is often difficult to perform both of these functions in an optimum manner with a single voltage. With the addition of the steering gate, the word line need only perform function (1), while the added steering gate performs function (2). The use of steering gates in a flash EEPROM array is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,421 and 6,222,762, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference.
In any of the types of memory cell arrays described above, the floating gate of a cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the substrate to the floating gate. This is accomplished by having the proper doping in the channel region and applying the proper voltages to the source, drain and remaining gate(s).
Two techniques for removing charge from floating gates to erase memory cells are used in the three types of memory cell arrays described above. One is to erase to the substrate by applying appropriate voltages to the source, drain and other gate(s) that cause electrons to tunnel through a portion of a dielectric layer between the floating gate and the substrate. The other erase technique is to transfer electrons from the floating gate to another gate through a tunnel dielectric layer positioned between them. In the second type of cell described above, a third erase gate is provided for that purpose. In the third type of cell described above, which already has three gates because of the use of a steering gate, the floating gate is erased to the word line, without the necessity to add a fourth gate. Although this latter technique adds back a second function to be performed by the word line, these functions are performed at different times, thus avoiding the necessity of making a compromise because of the two functions. When either erase technique is utilized, a large number of memory cells are grouped together for simultaneous erasure, in a “flash.” In one approach, the group includes enough memory cells to store the amount of user data stored in a disk sector, namely 512 bytes, plus some overhead data. In another approach, each group contains enough cells to hold several thousand bytes of user data, equal to many disk sectors' worth of data. Multi-block erasure, defect management and other flash EEPROM system features are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,148, which patent is incorporated herein by this reference.
As in most integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM systems. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a floating gate charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per cell, and so on. A multiple state flash EEPROM structure and operation is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference.
In these and other types of non-volatile memories, the amount of field coupling between the floating gates and the control gates passing over them is carefully controlled. The amount of coupling determines the percentage of a voltage placed on the control gate that is coupled to its floating gates. The percentage coupling is determined by a number of factors including the amount of surface area of the floating gate that overlaps a surface of the control gate. It is often desired to maximize the percentage coupling between the floating and control gates by maximizing the amount of overlapping area. One approach to increasing coupling area is described by Yuan et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,063, which patent is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference. The approach described in that patent is to make the floating gates thicker than usual to provide large vertical surfaces that may be coupled with the control gates. The approach described in that patent is to increase coupling between the floating and control gates by adding a vertical projection to the floating gate.
Increased data density can also be achieved by reducing the physical size of the memory cells and/or the overall array. Shrinking the size of integrated circuits is commonly performed for all types of circuits as processing techniques improve over time to permit implementing smaller feature sizes. But there are usually limits of how far a given circuit layout can be shrunk in this manner, since there is often at least one feature that is limited as to how much it can be shrunk, thus limiting the amount that the overall layout can be shrunk. When this happens, designers will turn to a new or different layout or architecture of the circuit being implemented in order to reduce the amount of silicon area required to perform its functions. The shrinking of the above-described flash EEPROM integrated circuit systems can reach similar limits.
One way to form small cells is to use a self-aligned shallow trench isolation (STI) technique. This uses STI structures to isolate adjacent strings of floating gate cells. According to this technique, a tunnel dielectric layer and floating gate polysilicon layer are formed first. Next, STI structures are formed by etching the layers and the underlying substrate to form trenches. The portions of the layers between STI structures are defined by the STI structures and are therefore self-aligned to the STI structures. Typically, the STI structures have a width that is equal to the minimum feature size that can be produced with the processing technology used. The portions of the layers between STI regions may also have a width that is equal to the minimum feature size. These strips are further formed into individual floating gates in later steps.
The gate dielectric of a semiconductor device is important to the function of the device. A gate dielectric layer separates a gate from a channel region of a transistor. In a memory array having data stored in floating gates, the floating gates are separated from the underlying substrate by a gate dielectric. Silicon dioxide (SiO2 or “oxide”) is a conventional material for gate dielectric layers. Other gate dielectric structures may be used including an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) stack. In certain configurations, electrons may tunnel through this gate dielectric to charge the floating gate and so, the gate dielectric acts as a tunnel oxide. Other devices in a flash memory array, such as select transistors in a NAND array, may have a gate dielectric separating a gate that is not floating from the substrate. Gate dielectric layers in devices are generally limited in thickness according to the voltage that is to be applied across the dielectric. It is generally desirable to have a thin gate dielectric layer to improve device performance. However, if the gate dielectric layer is too thin, it may break down when a high voltage is applied across it. Therefore, the gate dielectric layer is designed to be thick enough to withstand the highest voltage that it is expected to endure.
Memory cell arrays may be formed on the same silicon substrate with other circuits to form a memory system. For example, peripheral circuits may be formed on the same chip as the memory array to form a memory unit as shown in FIG. 2. Peripheral circuits may include charge pumps, sense amplifiers, input/output circuits, row decode circuits, clock circuits, registers and logic circuits. Some components may handle higher voltages than others. For example, charge pumps may produce voltages of 20 volts, while logic circuits may only deal with voltages of 1.5 volts. Therefore, the gate dielectric thicknesses required for devices in these components may be different. A charge pump may require a much thicker gate dielectric layer than a logic circuit. Thus, in some examples of memory systems formed on a semiconductor substrate, it may be desirable to form oxide layers of different thicknesses on different regions of the substrate. Circuits may be divided into high-voltage, mid-voltage and low-voltage circuits. In NAND systems, operations may include read, program and erase. A read operation may be performed using less than 5 volts and may be managed by a low-voltage or mid-voltage circuit. A program operation may use approximately 20 volts for programming (using high-voltage circuits) and approximately 7 volts for inhibiting (using mid-voltage circuits). An erase operation may use approximately 20 volts (using high-voltage circuits). In peripheral circuits, it is desirable to use thin gate oxide, particularly for logic operation. FIG. 2 shows a low-voltage region that includes peripheral circuits including logic and input/output (I/O) circuits. A mid-voltage region includes a read pump (a charge pump used for generating voltages used for reading). A high-voltage region includes two charge pumps used during programming. In addition, a memory cell array may be treated as a separate region. Adjacent to the memory cell array are the row decoder and sense amplifier (S/A) circuits. The row-decoder is typically in a high-voltage region while sense amplifiers may be in a low-voltage region.
The tunnel oxide layer that separates the floating gate from the underlying substrate is generally an extremely sensitive part of the memory array. Defects in this layer may cause problems for cell reliability such as endurance problems or data retention problems. After the tunnel oxide layer is formed, it is preferable to protect the layer from damage during the formation of subsequent layers. This may include protection from chemical or physical damage to the tunnel oxide layer.
Therefore, there is a need for a process that provides the advantages of a self-aligned STI process for a memory array formed on a substrate and also provides dielectric layers of multiple thicknesses for different devices on the substrate and protects the memory array dielectric layer from damage from subsequent process steps.